


Among Glass Houses

by kyojinouji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, glass houses, starchildren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojinouji/pseuds/kyojinouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. <br/>An entire town of glasses houses. A place void of secrets and betrayal. Those who don't belong have nowhere to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I hear voices calling all around_   
_I keep falling down_   
_I think my heart could pound right out of me_   
_I see a million different ways_   
_To never leave this maze alive_   
  
_I woke up in somebody's arms_   
_Strange and so familiar_   
_Where nothing could go wrong_   
_Barely alive or nearly dead_   
_Somehow awake in my own bed_   
_And there you are_   
_Like a highway headed my way_   
_Life is but a dream_

_- **Train** \- "Angel in Blue Jeans"-  _    

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Wind pushed its way through the treetops, making them dance when its long, gentle fingers caressed their green cheeks. Seducing them was easy as even the slightest touch could push them into its favor yet getting the tall beings to move from their solid placement upon the ground was more difficult. Long roots drove through the earth holding them securely in formation. Only the strongest winds would prove successful to uproot them in the slightest._

_At night everything seemed to come to life. The stars wink from above, casting only a faint glow through the layers of pollution. Hundreds upon thousands of them line the sky far above the city.  Moonbeams whose graceful pirouettes allow them to bounce between the glass rooftops with little effort give luminescent hope to those beneath them. The reflective homes filled with their own galaxies, replacing secrets that no longer existed. Houses made of brick or wood are near impossible to locate within this particular area but are not completely unheard of._

_Near the foot of the small village stands a large wooden mansion whose planks have begun to rot from years of abuse. The damp mildew scented crevices grow colonies of mold, creating a potential safety hazard. What were once large picture windows are now smashed beyond recognition, their shutters hanging by single nails embedded in their corners. The floorboards soften with every bit of pressure placed upon them, threatening to give way at any moment. The creaking stairwell opens up into a grand hallway. A deep red and gold rug runs down the chamber, chandeliers lie shattered on the ground, picture frames hang crooked their glass panes stuffed full of dust. Memories once played out here now long forgotten._

  
_A small door to the left of the hall leads into a grand study chamber full of old books and musky throw pillows. The door with gold engravings leads to the master bedroom. The door at the end of the hall is nothing more than a closet. Once used to store spare blankets and sheets. But beneath the wooden shelves resides a small door. With a push or two it's bound to give way. Through the crawl space and up into the attic you can climb and if you stay a while you might just hear the small reed flute being played by the wild boy. The prince of the stars._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a little bit funny_   
_This feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
_I don't have much money_   
_But boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where_   
_We both could live_   
  
_So excuse me forgetting_   
_But these things I do_   
_See I've forgotten if_   
_They're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway the thing is_   
_What I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_   
  
_And you can tell everybody,_   
_This is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but_   
_Now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

_- **Ellie Goulding / Elton John** \- "Your Song" - ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9AFMVMl9qE))_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _"Those who live in glass houses should not throw stones."_  
      Of course those who don't live in glass houses shouldn't throw stone at them either. Stones, in general, would be better off not being thrown. At all. But what did a group of fifteen year-old kids know other than how to have fun while hurting people in the process.  
      As we launched our very own stones into the one house on the block not made of glass we had no idea what to expect. We expected the fake wood design to shatter and reveal a hologram monitor just behind it, projecting the realistic finish upon the very real, very fragile glass. Plexiglas would've done even. But instead they merely bounced off of the sturdy surface and plopped as they landed on the grass. Again and again this happened, until finally something shattered.  
      Our entire group faced itself as a whole. The same thought crossing our minds, do it again. To which we obeyed. The assailant of rocks began to once again pummel the side of the building, revealing shattered window after shattered window. Real windows. Ones made of glass, not bricked up and covered with a holographic photo of what should be outside. Trees, flowers, plush green grass, and nature as a whole. Our fun discovery only lasted a short time before another stone was launched through an already shattered window. This one hitting something softer. Someone softer. Whose scream rung out sharply across the neighborhood. Our feet were moving before we could process the situation. Over fences, yards, and driveways. Individually our gang began to split up as we made way to our own houses. The ones made of glass so there were no secrets. And into our beds, the very ones that would hold the only secrets that could possibly stay secret. _Only possibly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just kind of threw these first two chapters out there so I have time to write the next few. But I hope you guys like them, and I promise there will be more and they will be A LOT longer. I just wanted to post these as introductory chapters.


End file.
